


Not This Way (Tapes Prologue)

by Kat_is_a_kit_kat



Series: Tapes [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gore, Might consider making this an actual fic, Oneshot, Sadness, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_is_a_kit_kat/pseuds/Kat_is_a_kit_kat
Summary: What if, instead of JD getting shot, it was Veronica?Just a oneshot based off a Tumblr post I saw.Might consider making this an actual fanfiction. Might.This is being made into a fanfiction, this is the prologue for said fanfiction.





	Not This Way (Tapes Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this random oneshot!
> 
> See you at the end!

This was it. The final showdown, the final battle Veronica had to fight.

Mallet in hand, she marched aggressively down the hallway. If all the noise of kids in the hallways bustling to get to the Pep Rally had ceased, one would've heard a soft hum being emitted from her mouth. It was almost like a small chant she kept repeating to comfort herself.

The chant in question went something along the lines of: "Heads up, JD, I'm a dead girl walking,".

Her aggressive stroll towards the gym was stopped when the school guidance, Miss Flemming, gripped her by the arm and pulled her aside.

"Veronica? Jason dean told me you just committed suicide!" Veronica gave Miss Flemming a tired look, one that pleaded the fact that Veronica was walking to her eternal demise.

"Yeah?" Veronica rolled her eyes, if she wasn't so filled with determination to save everyone in this damned school, she would've broken down and started crying. "Well, he's wrong about a lot of things." She shifted her mallet closer to her neck, almost as if JD was going to pop out of nowhere and she needed to defend herself.

"Well, I threw together a lovely tribute," Miss Flemming broke eye contact with Veronica and looked down. "Especially considering the short notice." 

"Miss Flemming?" She raised her eyes to peer at Veronica upon hearing her name called. "What's under the gym?"

"The boiler room," Upon hearing this Veronica almost immediately started walking towards the gym. 'Veronica, what's going on?"

Veronica paused before immediately taking off into a full-fledged sprint down the hallway, but not before she yelled, "Got no time to talk, I'm a dead girl walking!".

. . .

JD smiled as he knelt down to tape a bunch of dynamite onto the gas pipe. He smiled, knowing full well that he would blow himself up along with the others. 

After all, how could he live any longer after finding out that his beloved, his one purpose to live was dead?

Well, that was what he thought before he heard a voice behind him.

"Step away from the bomb," He paused, was he hallucinating or was this for real? But he saw her hanging, he could've sworn she was dead. 

He started to laugh as he slowly stood up, he turned around to face her, and no, he wasn't hallucinating. Veronica was a very, very clever girl, JD had to admit that he should've seen it coming.

"This little thing?" JD giggled even more as he pointed to the piece of dynamite he had taped to the pipe, "Hardly call this a bomb," He shrugged as his giggling fit subsided. "This is just to trigger the packs of thermals upstairs in the gym, now those," JD smirked. "Those are bombs." He gazed at Veronica, analyzing every inch of her; Veronica felt perturbed by this.

Well, she wasn't just perturbed by the staring, it was more of the fact of the speech he just gave. Was this really the person that she wanted to be with? She felt disgusted, repelled by the horrible monster JD had become. She let her mallet fall off her shoulder and to the ground beside her. It was a live or die situation, but no matter what happened, she was going to stop him.

"You know, people are going to see the ashes of Westerburg high school and think, 'There's a school that self-destructed but not because society didn't care, but because that school was society,'," JD had been slowly approaching Veronica, while saying this. They were barely inches apart when JD started yelling, he didn't stop however. "The only place where Heathers and Marthas can along is in Heaven!" It was evident at this point that JD's anger had consumed him, there was no getting back that sweet and loving JD Veronica once knew, yet Veronica was going to make one final attempt. He had to be in there, he had to be.

"I wish your mom had been a little stronger," Veronica inched towards him, he slowly started to back up. "I wish she stayed around a little longer," Veronica could see she sparked something in JD as he gritted his teeth and backed away even further. "I wish your dad were good!' She spoke louder than last time, her final attempt seemed to be working. Every step she took towards him, he took one away from her. He was afraid, and Veronica knew it. If she just kept going, maybe she could convince JD to disable the bomb. Maybe. "I wish grown-ups understood," Veronica felt tears forming in her eyes as she took more strides towards JD. JD couldn't hide it himself, he was afraid, however his fear could not pull through his anger. "I wish we'd met before they convinced you life is war!" This was it, she had him backed up against the wall of the bomb, he needed to make a decision and fast. Veronica hoped that maybe his decision would be to come back with her, maybe they could rebuild what had been ruined. "I wish you'd come with me," She held out her hand, hoping he would grab it and everything would stop. They could go be teenagers. Seventeen. She smiled thinking at the possibilities. Unfortunately for Veronica, JD had different ideas.

"I wish I had more TNT!" Veronica's facade shattered as she looked at him with a face of pure hurt. She could see nothing but anger and rage all over his face. She closed her mouth and picked up her mallet. Suddenly, Veronica wasn't concerned about having a future with JD, all that mattered was stopping him and nothing was going to get in her way, not even the thought of dying.

Veronica charged at JD with her mallet and swung, smacking him cleanly in the shoulder. He screamed out in pain as he was slammed against the wall. He gritted his teeth and lunged forward at Veronica aiming straight for her mallet. He manged to get one hand wrapped around the body of her mallet as his other hand ended up being a punch to her stomach. Veronica stumbled backwards and nearly fell, somehow still holding onto the mallet.

Veronica and JD charged at each other again, this time, when Veronica swung, she manged to get a hit off on his head. He was dazed for a moment yet persisted onward. This time when JD and Veronica got into close-quarters combat, JD went straight for her mallet, wrapping both his hands around the middle and pulling it aggressively towards him. The snapping sound of the mallet breaking into two almost broke Veronica. 

She watched in horror as he haphazardly threw the piece of wood to the side. She looked down at the remaining pieces of the mallet and threw them aside as well. Nothing was going to stop her, not even her only weapon breaking on her. 

Although, when Veronica looked back at JD, she froze. He was pointing a gun at her, and from his facial expression, he looked very tempted to shoot her. She slowly put both her hands up as JD side-stepped his way towards the bomb. This was it, her final chance, and this time she couldn't fuck it up.

The second JD took his eyes off of her to glance at the timer on the bomb was the moment Veronica took to strike. She immediately charged at him, leaping at last second to knock him over. Her hands reached for the gun, and she pointed it away from her. 

The gun went off, a bullet grazed her arm, she gritted her teeth and screamed out in pain, however it only fueled her adrenaline. Both JD and Veronica were fighting for control over the gun, knowing fully well that whoever got the gun would win the fight.

Veronica didn't want to kill anyone, she simply wanted to end this, but taking one last look at JD's face, she removed one hand from the gun and formed a fist. That fist ended up going into his face. 

The gun went off. 

Both Veronica and JD exchanged glances. JD looked scared shit-less, as if the fear inside him finally overpowered his anger. Veronica looked down at her torso and saw a rather gruesome fate.

JD had both his hands wrapped around the gun and it was pointed at Veronica's stomach. When the gun went off, she was shot.

Veronica looked back up at JD, who had apparently seen the same thing she had. He dropped the gun, the sound of metal meeting concrete echoed. He covered his mouth as he gasped.

"Oh my God, no! Veronica!" All his anger drained out of him instantly. Instead of hate on his face, he wore concern and worry. "Hold on, just hold on!" Veronica smiled, there he was. The JD she knew. "Come on, please don't give up on me yet, please!" The JD she cared for. "Veronica! Stay with me! Stay with me please! Not this way!" The JD she loved. 

Tears poured out of JD's eyes as if they were faucets. He tried to press down on her gunshot wound to lessen the bleeding but it was already too late.

Veronica smiled at JD, her JD.

Then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a full-fledged fanfiction, might not. Don't know at this point.
> 
> My friend wants to actually kill me.
> 
> Save me. 
> 
> :)


End file.
